Time of Sun and Rain
by saffir
Summary: Kazu is the new kid at Forest Heights Academy, and falls in with the popular crowd, but someone from his past just can't seem to let go of him.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes

This is my first Air Gear fic, it is A/U, and there will be some OOC for a few characters.

Disclaimer

I don't own the rights to Air Gear; I'm just using the characters

Time of Sun and Rain

By saffir

Chapter 1: Memories

The clouds hung heavy with the weight of rain threatening to pour down. The atmosphere of Forest heights Academy was buzzing with excitement save for the threat of rain. Along the halls and corridors of the school, a blur of green and blue with blonde hair cut through the hallway. "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS." Professor Ine called as she opened the door only to be greeted by a gust of wind as the blur flew past her.

"Fuck, I was hoping I wouldn't run into her." The young man muttered as he slowed down. "Where the hell are you Ikki?" Nobunaga had traveled through most of the school looking for Ikki or anyone from the group. He had called Ikki on his cell but there was no answer; he also tried everyone else in the group only to get the same response, no one was picking up their phone. There was one last place he hadn't checked yet, a classroom they'd only hang out in if they wanted to get away from people.

The room was dead silent considering the number of people inside the room. Nue sat on the sill of a window watching the cloud loom over the hillside, while Akito sat in the desk next to Mikan zoned out. Simca sat on the windowsill next to Buccha. Ringo leaned up against the wall between the windowsills occupied by Nue and Simca. Agito leaned against the back wall near his brother staring at the ground. Buccha, with several uneaten bags of chips, sat on the desk in front of Mikan, with Ume sitting cross-legged on the desk next to Buccha.

The door to the room flung open but didn't bother anyone. "What the fuck guys, I've been calling all of you to let you know you have the stage in an hour and a half." Nobunaga glanced around the room and noticed that Ikki wasn't with them. "By the way, where's Ikki?" As if Nobunaga snapped everyone in the room out of a trance, the group began to look around and finally realized he wasn't with them. "Check the garden. They'd hang out there." Ringo replied staring at the floor.

Nobunaga could help but notice the weight of the air in the room, "Come on guys, just because it'll probably rain for the spring festival, doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Everyone's eyes dropped downward to the floor causing Nobunaga to feel awkward. Sighing, Nobunaga closed the room door and headed for the garden.

*****

Ikki sat against large rock and stared off into the clouds, when a familiar set of words haunted his ears. "Rain is not the worst thing in the world Ikki, have you ever danced in it?" Ikki simply sighed and closed his eyes as the very first drop of rain fell.

-Flash-

His sweaty hands clutched the steering wheel, as his heart pounded a mile a minute. Ikki pressed down on the gas pedal even harder, he didn't care if he had gotten a ticket.

-Flash-

The sound echoed in his ears, his heart felt as if it had stopped. He ran even faster now, his legs carried him as fast as they could down the pathway to the front door. Completely focused on his destination, he couldn't hear the voices calling out to him.

-Flash-

Sora wrapped his arm around his little brother, dragging him out of the room. Ikki stared at his hands in disbelief as Sora tried to get Ikki to focus on him.

-Flash-

Ikki's eyes snapped open when an arm touched his shoulder. "Dude, I've called your cell I don't know how many times, you've got the stage for rehearsal in an hour and a half." Nobunaga said crouched down. "You really shouldn't be out here unless you want to get yourself sick."

Ikki got up and headed over to the nearby conservatory without saying a word to Nobunaga. Puzzled by his behavior, Nobunaga began to follow him. "Nobunaga" a voice called out. Nobunaga turned around to see Ringo and the rest of the group. "Don't be upset if Ikki doesn't speak to you today." Ringo continued as they walked into the conservatory. "He's just thinking back to a time when even the threat of a rainy day couldn't bring us down." The group sat in the walkway of the dry conservatory, with Ikki sitting behind a pillar. "It all began the summer of our freshman to sophomore year when we met him."

Nobunaga inquired with his head tilted "him?"

"Kazu" Ikki answered from the other side of the pillar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I don't own air gear or its characters; I only own the story written.

Time of Sun and Rain

Chapter 2: Breaking ties

Saffir

Kazu sat by a tree in the courtyard of Eastside High, the wind rustled through the trees blowing his blonde hair into his face. "So I hear you going to be accepted into Forest Heights?" The voice pulled Kazu from his daydream.

He looked up and saw Akira in his white short-sleeved shirt and grey cargo shorts. "Congrats"

"Thanks, there's just one problem." Kazu sighed

Akira tilted his head in confusion

"Sano?"

Both boys looked up in the tree and saw Kaito sitting on a branch. He was in his usual, his black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. "You should tell him otherwise it'll just be bad."

Akira nodded "You know how he can get."

"Yeah I know: I'm just not looking forward to how he's going to react."

Kaito and Akira looked at each other with grim looks on their face. It was true that Sano could be a little controlling especially when it came to Kazu but they understood Sano's feelings for their friend.

Kazu got up and started walking toward the cafeteria as the other two followed. 'I'm not really looking forward to this at all. I understand he likes me but I only see him as a friend' Kazu wasn't sure as to how it happened but one day Sano just started getting really friendly with him.

Kazu walked up to the table that kaito and Akira were sitting at with a bagel and soda in hand. "Akira, Kaito, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure" Akira replied; Kaito just nodded.

"Can you guys keep an eye on Sano, I have a feeling he's going to need watching in case it goes as bad as I think it will."

The three thought back to when Kazu dated Emily for three months. It had be a hellish ride, Sano seemed like he was always around Kazu and when Emily wanted to go out on a date with Kazu, she'd usually have to meet up with Sano and Kazu. Kazu and Emily did get some time alone, but when Sano and Emily were in the same room together, there was nothing but tension in the room.

Kazu thought back to when he had the fight with Emily

"How do am I suppose to act, He's all over you, you guys spend more time together then we do" Emily shouted "I'm sorry Kazu, but I can't do this anymore."

"Emily, he just wants to hang out with me, we've been friends since sixth grade."

"Kazu I understand, but I can't take being with him and you at the same time, I feel like you two are going out on the date and I'm the odd one out. He expects me to pay for him when I was talking about just us." Tears began to stream out of her eyes.

Kazu understood what she was talking about and he did talk to Sano about it; Sano apologized to Kazu but not to Emily. After that incident, he and Emily seem to drift apart, and a few weeks later, they broke up.

The whole group sat around not doing much, Om was sucking on a lollipop as usual while reading the latest issue of AT Magazine. Kaito and Akira were eating lunch, while Sano was on his laptop.

"Hey guys, I did it" Kazu called out running toward his friends

Sano not really paying attention muttered something to the affect of that's get, Om looked puzzled and Kaito and Akira smiled and gave him hugs and high fives.

"Umm Kazu what did you do." Om questioned

"Oh yeah, I applied for Forest Heights Academy and I got in, I start this fall"

The typing on the laptop suddenly stop "You're leaving us?!" Sano stated staring hard at Kazu "So when were you going to tell us you had applied?"

Kazu knew it was going to happen "Sano it's not like that you guys have always known my goal was to go to Forest Heights Academy, my cousin Spitfire was talking to my dad about me going there. I missed the dead line last year, you know this."

Sano glared at Kazu, he knew if Kazu went to Forest Heights Academy, he would break up with Sano the first chance he would get and find someone else.

Kaito, Om and Akira sighed knowing Sano had a thing for Kazu but they knew the moment Kazu go accepted they'd have to keep an eye on him.

Sano got up and stormed off without saying a word, kazu was slightly shocked at the response, or lack thereof one.

Kazu looked over at the three and sighed "Can you guys keep an eye on him for a while, especially this coming fall. I have a strange feeling summer isn't going to be as fun as we had originally planned."

Two weeks had passed and Sano hadn't talked to Kazu at all. It wasn't until the last day of school that Kazu had gotten the reaction we were expecting.

"You know Kazu what you're doing is very selfish. You aren't even taking our feelings into account; did you ever stop and think as to how I'd feel?"

Kazu sighed he knew it was only a matter of time for Sano was going to bring it up. "Sano, I did, and every time I say something like I'm going to Europe for a few weeks, or I'm going camping over spring break, you also react this way. A friend would accept it and not get all bent out of shape, I'll still be in town, just at another school."

"You're going to forget all about us, hook up with some rich pretty boy. You'll say you won't but you're just fucking lying to me and yourself."

"Bye Sano." Kazu turned around and started walking away. He hated when Sano went into his rants.

"KAZUMA"

Kazu ignored the scream knowing all too well, who it came from, but what he wasn't expecting was being tackled from behind.

Sano gripped Kazu's blonde hair and pulled his head back. "I wasn't done talking to you, you fucking asshole."

Kazu swung back blindly and came into contact with Sano's face. It was then that Kaito and Akira showed up to pull Sano off Kazu. It wasn't the first time the two had to pull Sano off of someone, but it was the first time that they were pulling him off of Kazu.

Kazu got up and dusted himself off "This is exactly why I usually don't tell you stuff Sano, you go fucking ballistic." With that, Kazu walked to the parking lot, got in his car and drove home.

Kazu walked into his room and plopped down on his bed letting out a sigh of irritation. "I fucking hate how he gets sometimes."

He sat up and decided to go online but not his instant messenger because he knew Sano would be waiting if he has already sent him messages.

Kazu started going through his email and go a flyer about the local club Infinity Atmosphere. "First week of summer free with student ID. I wonder who's playing this Monday." He clicked on the club link and looked at the calendar. His eyes lit up at the sight of the Minami twins and Yoshitsune. "I'm so going to be there."

He had finished checking his email and thought for a bit before he hit compose.

'Hey guys, it was bound to happen at some point. You guys have always been great friends, we'll keep in contact, and I also need you to do me a favor, could you keep an eye on Sano. I know what I'm requesting may seem strange but please I don't want him cutting or even attempting suicide. Thanks, your bud Kazu"

"That should do it." He said as he hit send. It was definitely going to be an interesting summer, he smiled at the thought of being able to hang out with is cousin more often now. "I wonder if he'll show up to I.A. on Monday." Yawning, he hadn't realized how tired he was until then; he signed out, shut off his laptop, and decided to get some shuteye before going to the gym tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes

This is my first Air Gear fic, it is A/U, and there will be some OOC for a few characters. Please read and review tell me what you think.

Disclaimer

I don't own the rights to Air Gear; I'm just using the characters

Time of Sun and Rain

By saffir

Chapter 3: Pulsating Vibrations

The stars filled the sky and the bass of the music filled the air of the parking lot. "Hey Simca, did you bring the sticks?" Ringo asked the pink hair girl.

"Do you think Spitfire would let me forget?" she replied with a grin on her face. "Besides I can't let down my glow stick psycho." Simca slid off the hood of the car she sat on and turned to her boyfriend

"Love you to baby" Spitfire said kissing Simca.

"What's taking them so long?" Mikan complained. "I'm ready to let loose."

"The twins are most likely trying to match" Falco added "Although if Ikki drove, they should be here in..."

Before Falco could finish his sentence, a black Honda pulled up blasting Chain by Skankfunk. The car pulled up next to Spitfire's red Acura.

"Took you guys long enough." Kirik snorted

Ikki got out of the car "Hey Kirik, don't blame me, blame the twins"

Lind got out the passenger side "Hey where's Yayoi?"

Kanon laughed, "You don't remember, dude you're a terrible boyfriend"

"Fuck off" Lind said as he punched Kanon in the shoulder "but really where is she?"

Kururu shook her head "Geez I'd have to agree with Kanon, she's off to Europe for the year."

Lind's eye began to twitch as he turned to the twins "You lying ass bastards you said she was suppose to leave next week"

Agito and Akito just stared blankly at their older brother "We told you that last week" Agito said "Really it's not our fault you have a bad memory." Akito replied.

"Come on guys, the others are waiting for us" Ikki called out as he made his way to the club.

Kazu finished his drink when the DJ began playing 'I see right through to you' by DJ encore. The music pulsed through his body as he walked to the dance floor. He needed to be lost in a sea of music and movement after arguing with Sano. Sure, he was glad that he was accepted into Forest Heights Academy; after all, he would be able to hang out more with his cousin Spitfire.

Sora was behind the turntables with Nike. Rika had spotted the crew as they entered; she nudged Nike to get his attention and pointed in their direction. Knowing whom she was pointing to, Nike handed Sora a CD. Know what it meant, he began to mix the songs changing what was just being played into a DJ Encore song.

Sora watched, as his little brother, Spitfire, Ringo, Simca, and Kanon cracked open their glow sticks. 'Go figure, they'd light up as soon as he played this song.' Rika thought to herself.

The couples danced together as Ikki made his way to the center of the floor and began moving to the beat letting it over take him. Soon after, the song had finished, and was mixed with another DJ Encore song, Ikki's favorite, "Chemistry." Sora and Nike knew this was their little brother's favorite song.

As the chorus came on, Kazu totally let loose; his body flowed with the beats and the glow sticks just traveled through the dark space that was the dance floor. Sweat poured off of Kazu's face, his shirt was drenched, but then again as was everyone else on the dance floor. Ikki was so lost in the music that he didn't realize that he attracted a crowd...

Mikan and Falco were on the second level over-looking the dance floor when they noticed the dance floor was practically split into two. The two groups encircled one person each, one of them being Ikki obviously considering how often the crew came here, Ikki was a regular. The other was a blonde boy, "He's good" Falco commented

Mikan looked over at the other crowd "Yeah, but it's not going to last long"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked putting his drink down.

"Well considering that there is only a small line between the two groups, they're going to become one big circle. I'm not sure Ikki is willing to share the floor with someone unless they can keep up with him"

Falco smirked "We shall see."

Ringo, Kanon, Simca and Spitfire by now had left the dance floor. "Wow I've never seen it so packed" Kanon commented.

"Yeah, but then again it is the first day of summer break, so it's expected for everyone to be here." Spitfire replied wiping his forehead with his arm

"I see you guys are enjoying tonight," a voice said

The group turned around to see Rika

Surprised to see her, Ringo asked, "I thought you had tonight off?"

"I did that is until Gabishi called in sick." She said annoyed "Nike and Yoshitsune was suppose to DJ while Sora and I were suppose to go out to dinner tonight."

Simca looked confused "wait, Yoshitsune was suppose to DJ tonight why didn't he?"

Rika rolled her eyes, "Knowing him, he got a date with Benkei."

The two circles had finally merged as Nike started to DJ, giving Sora a break. Sandstorm by Darude began to play and the amount of glow sticks on the dance floor doubled.

As the beat picked up the lights began to strobe, the dance floor was nothing more than a sea of sweaty bodies, trails of glow sticks and lighting effects. Ikki finally noticed what had happened on the dance floor and saw Kazu sharing the floor. They walked up to each other as if getting ready to fight, the music added to the building tension. Once the bass line beat dropped back in Ikki and Kazu were dancing together.

Their movements complimented each other so well, Ikki began tracing Kazu's body with his glow sticks and Kazu just moved to the music. It looked as though it was rehearsed, but neither boy knew the other until just a few moments ago. Soon afterwards, Nike began mixing in his DJ Sasha mix he had made.

Agito and Akito had taken to the cage to dance which caught Mikan's eye. "Go figure that those two decide to give people a show.

Falco turned his attention to the twins and saw what Mikan was talking about. The twins were climbing the inside of the cage as well as being attention whores. "I swear those two are evil all they need to do is start kissing and all the girls will be going ape shit."

As if on cue, the twins began making out causing an outburst from the gathering that the two managed to attract. "I hate when they do that." Mikan and Falco turned around to see Lind behind them shaking his head at the sight of his younger brothers giving a show. "You'd think the people who come here regularly would get use to it."

Falco turned his head "are you talking about your brothers or their fan club"

"The fan club of course" he said laughing

Mikan shook her head and turned her attention back to the center of the dance floor, when something caught her eye. She learned over the railing with her mouth wide open "Come guys I need to see this up close." She said as she grabbed the two and dragged them down the stairs.

Sora, Rika, Simca, Spitfire, Ringo and Kanon were all at the bar when Mikan showed up with Falco and Lind in tow. "So have you guys seen Ikki." She asked with a smirk on her face

Sora frowned "Last time I saw him, he was out on the dance floor, why?"

Mikan pointed in Ikki's general direction and the whole group saw why Mikan had the smirk on her face.

Sora had a giant grin was plastered on his face "Damn it's only the first night of Summer and he's already claiming someone, Go Ikki."

Ikki was dancing with a blonde, it wasn't until the blondes face came into view that Spitfire stood up as if he had seen a ghost. "No way, is it really?"

Simca look over at Spitfire "what's wrong?"

"That's my cousin, Kazu."

Sora's eyes went big "I'll be back"

Rika grabbed her boyfriend's arm "Don't be mean."

"Don't worry I'm going to make the mood more accurate." He smiled back as Sora made his way to the DJ booth. The music slowly faded and a voice came through the speakers "This one's for all the lovers and soon to be lovers out there."Nike looked at his brother puzzled; Sora only pointed in the direction of their younger brother and Nike immediately understood seeing Ikki and Kazu together.N'SYNC's "That's when I'll stop loving you" began to play. People paired up and began dancing with each other, while others left the dance floor.

The dance floor became a field of stars and moving bodies. Ikki looked over at Kazu eyeing him "care to dance"

Kazu smiled "I don't see why we should stop now."

Kazu wrapped his arms around Ikki's shoulders and closed his eyes. At the second verse, Kazu joined in, in singing. "As long as sunlight lights the sky, light of love will be found in these eyes of mine. I will shine that light for you. You're the only one I'll ever give this heart to. What I'm trying to say is nothing will change this there will be no time you won't find me there; cause I'll always be there, you will always have all my love".Ikki joined in singing on the bridge.

When this world doesn't turn anymore when the stars all decide to stop shining till then I'm going to be by your side going to be loving you forever every day of my life.

As the instrumental section took over, they closed their eyes and brought their heads together. They began singing together when the chorus came back in.

Well you know then babe, that's when I'll stop loving, that's when I'll stop loving…" The two boys locked eyes and consumed each other in a passionate had been on the dance floor with Kanon when she looked up and saw the two boys engaged in a kiss, she smiled which caught Kanon's attention. He looked over to see what ringo saw, he smiled as he looked at the two, he then turned his attention to Ringo "They've got the right idea" he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

In the DJ booth, Sora and Nike high fived each other at the site of their little brother

Rika just stood there shaking her head, "You guys are terrible."

Sora wrapped his arms around Rika "You know I love you."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled pulling him into a kiss.

"Okay guys I've got to get this party back into full swing"

Nike began to mix in "Gimme Mo" by Brittany and Kazu finally left the dance floor and headed to the second level lounge area. The two boys walked past Lind, Nue, Kirik, and the twins; the five just smiled as they were ignored by the couple.

"Well it seems like Ikki will be tied up for the rest of the night" Lind commented.

Spitfire and Simca walked up "Oh just wait until the start of the school year, he may have a hard time concentrating in class." Spitfire said grabbing a glass of water and drinking it

The group eyed Spitfire, who just shrugged "Kazu will be attending Forest Heights Academy this fall"

Nue and Lind just laughed, "oh yeah, this will be an interesting fall"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes

This is my first Air Gear fic, it is A/U, and there might be some OOC for a few characters. Please read and review this story. It really helps me, please tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long to update, and special thanks to Modeus and ranchan - akari

Disclaimer

I don't own the rights to Air Gear; I'm just using the characters

Time of Sun and Rain

By saffir

Chapter 4: Rising Sun

Ikki couldn't get his mind off the blonde he met at the club; he never did learn the guy's name. The rest of the summer was uneventful aside from missing spitfire's trip up to the river. He wanted Ikki to come along, but he was busy with work and unable to go this time.

Mr. Orihara walked in but Ikki didn't pay attention. Homeroom was always the same, Lind bothering Kanon who simply ignored him, Ringo on her laptop, and Nue reading manga; the morning went as usual. It wasn't until lunch that Ikki got a text from Spitfire asking him to meet up after school in the activity center.

Ikki heard some buzz about a new student, but that wasn't unusual considering it was a new semester. He headed over to the training course for his next class. This semester he decided to take P.E. with Mr. Koroji. He entered the field and spotted one of the twins, it was rare for them not to take a class together but then again, instructors went ballistic when they did because they couldn't tell them apart. Ikki walked up and took seat next to him.

"Hey Ikki, have you heard about the new guy?" Akito asked

Ikki shrugged "Nah, not really, but then again I don't care."

Akito just snickered causing Ikki's interest to peak. "Okay, Akito what is it?"

"I'm not allowed to say, but you'll find out."

"OH COME ON" Ikki exclaimed

"Mr. Takeuchi seeing as how you decided to volunteer yourself to go first, go right ahead" Koroji said

Ikki's face went red, causing everyone in the class to laugh

"Okay now everyone else line up and begin your run of the course," Mr. Koroji stated

After class, Akito disappeared rather quickly so Ikki didn't get the chance to ask him what was going on. Sighing in defeat, he headed for his last class of the day Choir with Professor Ine.

Simca, Kururu, and Kanon where going to be his last chance to find out anything about this new student. Unfortunately, for Ikki, Professor Ine had them learning about four songs the entire period. Apparently he would have to wait until he met up with Spitfire at the end of the day.

The bell rang ending school when Simca came up to him "Ikki, activity center, don't forget" It seemed a little odd that they were meeting up at the activity center this early. 'It's only the first day of school and they already have plans for something' he thought to himself walking through the now crowded halls.

Ikki went to his locker to grab a few books seeing as how he already had homework on the first day, and then headed to the Activity center.

The Activity center was busy as usual, students ordering food, playing games, chatting online and to each other. Spitfire was sitting in the usual area with everyone else, but there was one extra person sitting at the table with the group.

Ikki walked up just as Spitfire spotted him. "Hey Ikki, remember how I said my cousin was gonna be here this semester."

Ikki nodded in response

"I'd like you to meet my cousin Kazu." Spitfire said as he moved out the way revealing a blonde haired young man.

Ikki's eyes went wide and everyone in the group broke out with laughter.

"You mean…"

"Uh huh" Everyone replied

"But…so…" Ikki was at a lost for words

"I tried getting you to come to the river with us but you wound up working that week." Spitfire stated

"How long did you know" he asked spitfire

"Apparently since the club" Kazu stated, "I just find it funny you didn't recognize me in P.E."

Ikki frowned, "wait a minute we're in the same P.E. class?"

"Yeah but then again you appeared to be a little preoccupied with running the course and talking to Akito" Kazu laughed.

"Everyone in Ms. Miyuzaki's classes, pay attention, due to her delicate condition, you're class schedules have been changed. Please come up and get them."

Ikki got up and saw his schedule, it wasn't much of a change save for Ms. Miyuzaki's study hall.

"Ah cool, hey ringo, Kanon, I'm in Tomita's study hall now"

Ringo smiled and Kanon high fived Ikki. "That's awesome guys; we can wreck havoc just like we did in middle school." Ikki laughed

Ringo and Kanon eyed each other rather oddly and smiled.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hmmm?" Ringo blinked

"You two were looking at each other weird."

"Ikki shut up" as she protested and turned away

Ikki was going to press the subject but decided not to.

The day went on as normal until 4th period when Ikki was on his way to his new study hall.

"So Ikki your in this study hall now?" came a voice from behind him, a voice he had only heard a few times but he knew exactly who it belonged to.

Ikki turned and saw his beautiful blond dance partner; suddenly a flash went off blinding Ikki. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I had too" Kazu replied holding up his camera

The study hall wasn't much of one it was more like a free period just in a classroom. Kazu took a few pictures of Ringo and Kanon, Kanon and Ikki, Ikki and Ringo and gave his camera to Kanon so he could be in a few of the pictures as well.

Spitfire had walked up to the garden with Sora, and Nike next to him. "So we have garden this year it looks like"

"Yeah, so what do you think of our latest couple?" Sora grinned

Nike shrugged "I think they're quite cute together"

Spitfire just smiled "I knew they'd hit it off ever since this past summer."

The trio walked up to the group and sat down to lunch

Rika and Sora were sharing a lunch she made under a nearby tree, while the twins downed their bento boxes.

"So we pretty much we stake claim where ever we want for lunch?" Kazu asked as he took a bite of his roll of yellowtail

Ikki nodded "yeah, each group and clique has their favorite spots, last year we had the west side of the activity center. This year we wanted a more quiet and peaceful spot."

Kururu was sitting against a tree listening to her IPod, with Lind's head in her lap taking a nap.

Mikan who was lying on the ground near Ikki and Kazu saw Lind in Kururu's lap. "Ummm Ikki? Since when..." She didn't finish her sentence when Nue interrupted "Apparently, Yayoi sent him an Email one week after she left saying it was over between the two" Nue shrugged "Now as for those two getting together it happened at some point over the summer"

Kazu smiled "It happened at the river. He was moping around the boat and wasn't watching where he was going, leaned up against what he thought was the railing and fell off the boat."

Ikki was imagining the whole scenario in his head and broke out into laughter.

"Kururu with her kind heart jumped in after him. Ever since that day those to have been nice and cozy"

Nue and Mikan looked at each other, smiled then looked over at Kururu and Lind

"They make a cute couple but" Nue eyed Lind

"Yeah Nue I know, strange" Mikan added

Kazu and Ikki finished their lunch; Kazu got up and started taking pictures.

Nike flipped off Kazu as he took his picture. "Come on Nike, just one"

Nike groaned "Fine, but I want a copy" He brushed his bangs out of his eyes allowing Kazu to take several pictures."

"Camera whore" Rika stated

"You're one to talk Rika, you ac t as if you're a model always on the catwalk" Sora teased

"Oh come on Mr. My name means sky come fly free with me" Rika shot back

Kirik and Falco shook their head "You know Falco, something's just never change"

"Yeah I agree" Falco smiled back

Ikki, Kazu and Akito headed for the gym for P.E. after lunch

"When did you notice me in class yesterday?" Ikki questioned

"When Mr. Koroji called you out." Kazu grinned

Ikki looked down and blushed a bit sending Akito into a laughing fit.

Kazu wasn't paying attention and didn't understand what had happened, Ikki wasn't normally the type to blush, but remembering what happened yesterday made it possible.

"Shut up Akito." Ikki said lightly punching Akito's shoulder.

Kazu laughed as he finally caught on

The three made their way into the gym for class.

Spitfire and Kazu walked through the parking lot.

"Granted it's only your second day here at Forest Heights Academy, how are you liking it?"

"It's awesome I'm glad I got accepted and …" he decided not to finish his sentence but only smile

Spitfire simply smiled "you got to meet Ikki?"

"Yeah"

"So when are you going to ask him out?"

"Huh? But..."

"Come Kazu, it's written all over your face, you two are just attracted to each other like bees and honey"

"Is it really that obvious?"

Spitfire shook his head, "The club?"

Kazu eyed his cousin not understanding

"Seriously Kazu it was noticeable at the club, you guys were in your own little world. Besides I know for a fact that Ikki feels the same way about you"

Kazu smiled and got in his car. His smile slowly faded as he drove when he heard the words that came from a voice in the back of his head.

"You know Kazu what you're doing is very selfish"

'Fuck' he mentally cursed at himself 'Kazu the two of you weren't going out, he had unrequited love for you, and you knew it, you didn't feel anything for him.'

Kazu breathed deep and hard as he continued his mental argument. 'There was nothing there to return, god-fucking-damn it'

He exhaled exasperated when he pulled up in the driveway. The image of Ikki's face came to his mind and Kazu began to smile again.

His sister wasn't home so Kazu went straight to his room and plopped down on the bed "Itsuki Takeuchi I love you"

Kazu closed his eyes and drifted off into a slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – this chapter will jump around a bit, sorry it took so long for the update

Disclaimer – I don't own air gear, just this story

Time of sun and rain

Chapter 5: Pain and sweat

Saffir

Ringo sat on the couch watching TV when Kanon plopped down next to her.

"Hey ringo, did Ikki say he was coming over?" It had become more or less a tradition for the three of them to hang out at Ringo's every Saturday.

She shrugged "he didn't say anything about it, but then I'm sure he's with Kazu. Ever since they got together, they've been inseparable."

Kanon blinked "Wait, they're official, since when?"

"Well they aren't official to my knowledge, but anyone can see it will happen, it's only a matter of time."

"Time's up" Came a voice from the doorway

The two turned around to see Nike leaning in the doorway. "They became official as of last night."

Ringo and Kanon smiled and looked at each other. "What are you doing here Nike?" Kanon questioned

"Well I'm here to get you guys because I figured you'd want to come with us to get Kazu a pair of jazz sneakers.

Kanon's eyes went wide "That reminds me, I need to get a pair too."

Nike looked puzzled "Kanon you have a pair."

Kanon's face morphed to a face of disgust "Fucking Kiba's dog chewed through them, as well as my baseball cap, my limited edition Nikes that Sora gave me; and it fucking pissed on my black jeans. I'm going to turn that damn fur covered bitch of a flea bag into a pair of slippers."

Nike shrugged "alright then let's go; besides we have to begin rehearsals at our place."

The rain poured soaking Sano's hair that stuck to his face. Turning back time and telling oneself to look away or not leave the house would have saved him the pain, at least for now. He had been walking for what seemed like an hour, when in reality three hours had passed. His cell phone rang yet again, and again he ignored it, just like he was ignoring the growling of his stomach. His stomach was empty but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt now.

Hallow, utterly and completely hallow, a shell was what he use to be. So many emotions had run their course through his body, that he was now lost. 'I knew it would happen; I just wish I hadn't seen it.'

The image that was burned into his mind only hours ago came back, and once again he felt sick, and angry.

*flashback*

Sano walked out of his room and passed by Kaito and Akira who were watching TV in the living room. Kaito waved to him but Sano was in his own world. He turned his attention back to the TV, after he left. "So did you hear from Kazu?"

Akira nodded "Yeah, but I can't believe he hooked up with the youngest son of the Minami family."

Kaito snapped his head to his boyfriend "Wait, you mean Minami Industries, Minami?"

"Yeah, Ikki Minami; Kazu is one fucking lucky guy." Om said walking out of the kitchen. "He Facebooked me last week telling me about it. By any chance, has he contacted Sano?" she asked

"No" the guys said in unison "I think he's trying to avoid that whole can of worms altogether, and probably not give us a headache in the process too." Akira added

Om nodded as she sat down with the guys to watch TV.

"Um does anyone know where Sano was going?" Kaito asked

Akira shrugged and looked at Om. "He told me he was going to the mall to get the new Pendulum CD and get a new belt."

When they reached the store Kazu walked with Ikki and Kanon to a wall of boxes, each box holding a pair of jazz sneakers.

Ringo in the mean time was checking out the leotards, and ballet slippers.

Once the boys each found a pair that fit, they walked up to pay for their stuff.

After walking out of the store, Ikki spotted a gelato stand. "Hey Nike, wait up."

Without missing a beat, Nike stopped and replied back "No Ikki we don't have time for gelato."

"I didn't say anything about gelato"

"I know you Ikki" He continued walking

Kazu just looked completely lost and mouthed gelato to Ringo and Kanon

"Oh it's a gelatin-like desert usually found in Europe" ringo informed

Ikki and Nike began to argue while Kanon, Ringo and Kazu just watched and shook their heads.

"Kazu do something about your boyfriend." Kanon groaned

Kazu laughed and walked up behind Ikki wrapping his arms around his waist whispering "Come on babe, let's get going."

Ikki turned around giving him puppy dog eyes. Kazu just laughed "You know that doesn't work Ikki."

Ikki smiled deciding to change tactics; he leaned in to Kazu's ear and whispered "I can make it worth your while tonight."

Kazu smiled back "That I wouldn't doubt my love, but we still need to get going without the gelato."

Ikki shook his head "you win." His lips then met with Kazu's.

"You know it would be better if you two took your romantic moment home." Nike interjected to the two lovers; he then continued the direction he was originally heading in.

The group caught up to Nike and headed out the mall.

Rounding the corner, Sano froze in his tracks at the sight before his eyes; Kazu and some dark hair guy kissing in the middle of the mall.

'So he found some fucking rich asshole that doesn't care about him.' Sano's blood boiled at the sight and thoughts flying through his mind.

He had to go for a walk to clear his head. He wondered the mall for a few more minutes then headed outside where it began to drizzle.

The music blared in the studio, that was now crowded with at least 13 sweaty bodies making it completely muggy inside the studio.

Nike, Nue, Sora, and Ikki were working on a section of choreography in the corner while Kanon, Spitfire, Kazu, Kururu, and Lind worked on another section. Simca, Mikan, Falco, and Kirik rehearsed and cleaned the moves they learned for the day. The twins recorded the rehearsal, while Ringo and Rika had already gone to the kitchen to work on dinner.

After a few hours, everyone dripping sweat, some stretching, others on the floor panting, Ringo walked in "Okay guys' foods ready and waiting on you."

"I need a shower." Kazu muttered breathing hard and covered in sweat

Sora looked over at Ikki "you guys can use the south wing upstairs bathroom."

Ikki smiled knowing exactly why his brother suggested that one.

Sora leaned over and whispered "Have fun, just don't take too long."

Ikki hung his head and silently chuckled; he then got up, helped Kazu up and headed out the studio.

Kazu noticed Ikki was taking him a different route then the one taken to get to the studio; that was most likely cause of how cold and wet it was outside. As the two walked down the corridor, Kazu looked at the rooms they passed. One room looked like it was an arcade, another room was a sound studio, and there was a lounge like room with a big screen TV.

"Pretty much we renovated the house a few times; this wing was put in to connect the 'old' pool house to the main house. The current pool house was added two years ago, and we turned the old one into the dance studio." Ikki stated as they came into the main foyer of the house.

Kazu followed Ikki up the stairs and down a picture filled hallway before coming to a door on the left. "Wow this place is huge." Kazu commented looking down the hall behind him seeing yet another door.

"Yeah, but you get use to it. That room is Sora's, Nike's room is in the east wing, and mine is in the west wing. Each of us has our own bathroom, as do the guest rooms. " Ikki said entering the bathroom

Kazu paused slightly 'I wonder why we're using this bathroom if it's not near his room?'

The bathroom was amazing, warm marble tile floor, whirlpool bath tub, a sauna, a TV, and a large shower that doubled as a steam room.

"Kazu what's your pants, shoe and shirt size?" He asked "Also, towels are in the cabinet." Ikki stated leaving the bathroom

He thought it a bit weird what Ikki was asking but he gave the info.

Kazu had pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and untied the drawstring of his sweats when Ikki came back with two pairs of slippers, pants and two shirts.

Ikki started undressing catching Kazu completely off guard, "ummm Ikki?"

Completely undressed, Ikki walked up to Kazu "I told you I was going to make it worth your while tonight, and this is only the beginning of the night"

Ikki embraced his blonde lover and bit down on his lower neck causing Kazu to moan and gasp. Unprepared for such an attack Kazu let go of his sweats and latched on to Ikki clawing at his back begging and pleading for him to stop yet at the same time yearning for more.

Ikki finally let up seeing as how he knew they didn't have much time at the present to have fun. When Kazu finally gain his equilibrium again, Ikki let go and turned on the shower.

The two boys soaped each other up, all the while sliding, grinding, and caressing against the other. Their wet bodies moved as if a sensual exotic dance were being performed. Ikki unable to contain himself for too much longer turned Kazu away from him and bent him over.

Sora had passed the bathroom hearing the sound of water running and faint moaning; Kazu by the sound of it. He had gotten dressed after showering in Ikki's bathroom; he gave Ikki his bathroom only because it was the farthest from the foyer or any other room aside from his own.

He had finished getting dressed in his room and was getting ready to ruin Ikki and Kazu's fun. When he heard the two boys climax he chuckled opening the door "Alright you two, now that you two had your fun, shower and come down.

Kazu was sprawled out on the shower floor panting, water running off his body with Ikki next to him panting as well.

"I can't believe Sora did that." Kazu huffed

"I can, but we should dry off and go eat" Ikki got up and turned off the water

As Ikki got up Kazu kissed his lovers inner thigh making Ikki gasp.

"Come on babe" kazu said getting up and grabbing a towel to dry off.

Ikki kissed Kazu and began drying himself off

The two got dressed and headed out to the kitchen for dinner.

Sano had finally walked home soaked to the bone. Kaito and Akira where still on the couch watching TV, only now Om was with them. He walked passed them without saying a word again, entered his room and slammed the door behind him.

Akira looked over "Shit, I don't like the way he looks."

Kaito and Om looked at him questioningly

"I have a strange feeling he talked Kazu." He sighed.

It meant he would have to talk to kazu; it was kinda odd at how well Kazu dealt with people, friends and enemies. Kazu always had a big heart, very kind and caring. Sadly Sano took Kazu's caring to the extent of a non-realistic relationship. Akira knew Sano's feeling for Kazu and warned them both that something was going to happen. Luckily Kazu tried to smooth things out and it appeared fine until Sano misunderstood the friendship Kazu had with Gonzo.

Akira internally cringed at the memory of their fight, 'that was one hell of a mess.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of banging up again the wall. He kissed kaito on the cheek and got up "I'll take care of him." He said walking to Sano's room. He knocked on the door "Sano, I'm coming in." Akira entered the room and closed it behind him.

Om sighed "We may have to talk to Kazu about him" she said turning off the TV

"Yeah, I know." Kaito looked at the door "I'll stay here to make sure Sano doesn't go ballistic, I'll call you and let you know how he's doing tomorrow"

Om nodded and headed out the front door.

Kaito picked up a book and began to read trying to put his mind at ease, luckily after Akira entered the room it had gone quiet; so hopefully everything was going ok.

Bit by bit, Kaito began to doze and fell asleep on the couch; it wasn't until he felt a light rubbing that he woke up.

"He's sleep now" Akira looked exhausted "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, how about we sleep here tonight, I don't want to leave him in the state he's in."

Kaito yawned an inunderstandable reply that sounded like an okay, he turned to his side and went back to sleep.

Akira walked over to the recliner, sat down and prepped himself to sleep, it was going to be a tough next few days now, he could tell. Too tired to think about anything else, he reclined back and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Air Gear; I'm just using the characters

Time of Sun and Rain

By saffir

Chapter 6: Shattered

Kaito woke up and headed to the kitchen, as he passed Sano's room he felt himself standing in a warm puddle. He looked down and his mind reeled "Ah fuck, AKIRA!"

Akira jumped up to see what the problem was and saw Kaito running from the bathroom with several packs of gauze. "Shit" he muttered as he ran to Sano's door and twisted the hand opening it slowly, incase Sano was right behind the door.

The two entered and saw Sano on the floor next to his bed. Upon further investigation, Kaito saw that Sano had been cutting. "He must have woken up in the middle of the night and started cutting until he passed out."

The sound of moving woke Ikki up; he opened his eye and saw messing with something and then giggle.

"What are doing?" Ikki asked groggily

"Oh morning Ikki, I'm just going through photos from last night."

Ikki crawled over to Kazu and looked at the digital screen, "who was taking photos?"

"Ringo and Rika were."

There was a picture of the girls including Ringo rehearsing, another of the twins and Lind working on a lift, and Ikki with his brothers teaching Kazu, Kanon and Falco a section of the dance.

"Wow these are cool, you should become a photographer"

"I've thought about it. I even started my own portfolio of some of the stuff I've done." Kazu's phone vibrated grabbing his attention. As he read the text the blood drained from his face; with the expression he now had Ikki could tell it wasn't good news.

"You okay, Kazu?" he asked putting his hand on his shoulder

Kazu in a daze looked up at Ikki "Could you take me somewhere?"

Ikki nodded, got up and got dressed.

Nike and Sora were in the dining room when Kazu raced down the stairs and out the front door with Ikki in step behind him.

Nike texted Ikki's phone to find out what happened, only to get a reply back of 'I don't know; I'll fill you in later.'

The car ride was quiet and as Ikki drove he randomly took glances at Kazu to try and read him but Kazu stayed rather stoic aside from giving Ikki direction.

When they arrived at their destination, Ikki saw that a girl close to his age was sitting on the steps of the house with a sucker in her mouth and four more in her hand.

"Damn it" Kazu sighed

"Kazu what's going on?" Ikki asked still in the dark about what made is love so bothered

"Ikki, I think it's best if you stay in the car."

Ikki raised an eyebrow "You didn't answer my question, what's going on?"

Kazu sighed knowing Ikki wasn't going to give in so easily, and there would be the possibility he would need Ikki near him in case all hell broke loose.

"Come on I'll introduce you"

Ikki knew Kazu avoided his question again, but he also knew that Kazu would give answers.

He parked his car and followed Kazu to the girl on the porch, "Om, this is Ikki, Ikki Om." The two nodded and shook hands. Kazu looked down and saw the four suckers in her hand and looked at Om. "That bad?" She only replied with a nod.

She looked at Ikki "You might want to stay out here."

Ikki gave her a puzzled look.

"He's should still be in his room, but just in case."

Kazu nodded in understanding and went in the house.

"It's a long story and you should probably hear it from Kazu, but I'll give you the cliff notes version. You see Kazu…."

Kazu saw Kaito on the couch with arm over his forehead.

"Akira is in the room with him."

Kazu knocked on the door and Akira opened it.

The instant Kazu set foot in the room "What the fuck do you want, shouldn't you be out with your slut of a whore rich boyfriend?"

Kazu expected as much "Sano"

"GET THE FUCK OUT." He interrupted

Ignoring Sano's outburst Kazu continued "I know you hate me for going to another school, I know you hate me for not being interested in you, but you have no right to call him that."

Sano got up from sitting on his bed and walked over to Kazu and socked him square in the jaw. "I'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO CALL HIM THAT; YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!"

Akira jumped up to restrain Sano after the hit but Kazu held him back. "You should check on Om and Kaito" he suggested

Akira looked at him silently asking 'will you be okay?'

Kazu nodded

By the brief story Om told, Ikki didn't like the idea of Kazu walking in without him. "Shit, that sucks."

"Yeah, Kazu's a good friend to him still."

"That too, but Sano can't let him go because he loves him but Kazu doesn't feel the same way."

Om gave Ikki an odd look then understood what he was getting at.

She smiled at Ikki "I see why the two of you were drawn to each other."

"Huh?" he blinked

"The two of you have quite a few similarities. You're both kind hearted and friendly to people even if they don't like you, you both understand people's emotions and logic. It's uncanny."

The front door opened and Akira walked out; he immediately looked at Ikki and blinked.

"Akira meet Ikki, Ikki this is Akira." Om introduced

"What's up? I'd invite you in but Sano would flip out…even more." He stated

"I understand, what caused him to cut, if you don't mind me asking." Ikki inquired

Akira wasn't sure exactly how to say it "Kazu and you, he went to the mall yesterday and I guess he saw you guys."

The sound of something hitting the wall caught everyone's attention causing them to run into the house.

Kaito was already at the door to Sano's room. Akira blocked Ikki's path to the room, "Wait here, you'd only make it worse."

Ikki understood and went back outside to wait for Kazu

Kazu had Sano up against the wall with his arm behind his back. "GOD DAMN IT SANO, I came to check on you because Akira texted me saying you were cutting and passed out."

"You're the reason why I'm the way I am now, you played with my feelings. You said you loved me, you said you care about me, you did nothing but LIE. I FUCKING HATE YOU."

"Sano I said I love you as a friend, I care about you as a friend and nothing more, I'm sorry you feel that way about me, but I have someone in my life that I love and care about as a boyfriend."

"You mean that fucking shit bag faggot you were all over in the mall."

That was the straw that broke Kazu; he tightened his grip on Sano's arm, slung him around and tossed him on the bed.

"Sano, I came here as a friend but you're too stuck in your delusion to see common sense. I had hoped you'd get over me in the time I was away but I see you didn't." Kazu turned around and started walking out the door.

Sano picked up a nearby plate and threw it at Kazu. The plate hit the doorway causing Kazu to stop; he didn't turn around "Good bye Sano." He shut the door behind him.

The sound of shouting, swearing, and things breaking erupted from behind the door.

Kazu looked at his friends "I'll stay in contact with you guys."

Kazu opened the front door and saw Ikki standing there with a worried look on his face.

The group walked outside, Kazu introduced Kaito to Ikki.

Kazu rolled down the window "We'll hang out at some point but Sano needs to chill out."

Kaito nodded "You've been missed Kazu."

Kazu smiled weakly and waved to his friends.

Kazu looked tired and worn out and a tad pissed off Ikki noticed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Kazu stated

"Don't worry about it love, you were just being a good friend, it just seems like he doesn't get it." Ikki said putting his hand on Kazu's knee.

"I guess Om told you the story?"

"Some of it, she said it'd be really your story to tell."

Kazu's eyes were closed but he smiled "That's my old high group. We had a lot of fun times together."

Ikki's cell went off, he looked at it and saw it was a message from Sora this time asking what happened, he ignored replying.

Ikki sighed, "You know Sora and Nike will want to know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I know I've got to talk to Spitfire about it too; I don't want the others to worry about it though."

This time the ride home was again silent but it was a comfortable silence, until Kazu broke the silence.

"I'll tell the story tonight after rehearsal, that way it's just the four of us."

Ikki nodded in approval as they pulled into the driveway. He had a strange feeling that, that encounter wouldn't be their last with Sano.


	7. Chapter 7

Time of Sun and Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Air Gear; I'm just using the characters

Chapter 7: A change in the weather

Saffir

Ikki wondered the halls of school before heading to the garden, over summer vacation, Kazu suggested the two of them could hang out in the garden to get away from people. Ikki always enjoyed the garden, but today was rather gloom due to the downpour of rain.

Ikki had taken the interior route to get to the garden so when he entered, Kazu was nowhere in sight. He looked around, walked to the courtyard, and saw Kazu dancing outside in the rain.

"Dude you're getting drenched." He called out but Kazu was in his own world

Kazu looked over "Rain is not the worst thing in the world Ikki, have you ever danced in it? Join me in the middle of this beautiful rain storm?"

Ikki just looked puzzled and completely lost. He walked out and joined his boyfriend. Ikki closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain falling, his heartbeat and just let himself go.

The two boys laughed and danced to the music of life, drenched and not caring. Spitfire, Ringo and Kanon stood on the second level of the inner garden and watched as the two danced in the rain. Spitfire took several pictures of the couple.

"Since when did you get into photography?" kanon asked

"Actually it's for Kazu; he's rarely in any of his pictures so I decided to get pictures of those two together when I could." He replied

"Hey Spitfire, what does Kazu do with all the photos he takes, cause I noticed his camera gets passed around our group a lot?" Ringo asked staring at the two still in the rain

"I believe he plans on making a slide show for this semesters Spring festival." He answered taking a candid of her and Kanon together.

"Hey guys you should come out here and dance with us." Kazu called out

"Yeah, you guys should join them" Spitfire remarked with a grin.

Ringo smiled at Kanon "come on" she pulled him down the stair case to join Kazu and Ikki

Spitfire smiled, he would have joined them if Simca was present, and someone could take pictures.

"You know you can join them" Mikan called from the lower courtyard standing next to Simca

"Come on babe" she said smiling "besides Mikan can take pictures"

Spitfire laughed 'Who said wishes can't come true?' he thought as he walked down to the two

Agito, Akito, Lind and Kururu had come up to the garden to find everyone else and saw everyone dancing in the rain. The twins looked at each other with devious looks and took off into the rain.

"Man, those two are crazy" Lind said wrapping his arm around Kururu

"Those two may be crazy, but then again so is our group of friends, let's dance" she dragged her boyfriend out to group their friends.

Mikan stood on the second level of the garden snapping pictures of everyone playing in the rain. She laughed to herself 'Sora I can believe you set up our group as a club your second year and got it approved.' She thought back to all that trouble Sora went through to get his group of friends certified as a performance club.

She remembered all the rehearsals they went through for the spring festivals; 'last year had to have been our largest group'

She snapped a few more pictures then pulled out her phone to text Sora telling him she was going to drop off Kazu's camera.

It was getting late when Ikki opened his eyes and saw that everyone had already left. The two of them were completely soaked; they had been dancing for about two hours now.

"Babe, we should be going" Ikki commented; "besides we're soaked. We should get home and dry off."

"Hmmm?" Kazu slowing opened his eyes, the two had been slow dancing and Kazu was just in his own world.

"Come on, let's go, my brothers are probably worried." Ikki held Kazu's hand and led him into the main building.

As they made their way to Ikki's car Ikki paused at the sight of his black Honda. The front driver-side tire was slashed and the passenger door was keyed.

Ikki started foaming and frothing, cursing up a storm, for a few seconds Kazu thought Ikki would attack him out of blind rage.

"Babe, let's change the tire go home." Kazu tried calming him down "how about I drive, when you're like this you're more than likely to get a ticket."

Ikki tossed his boyfriend the keys and hopped in his car muttering insults and curses.

Sora and Nike were in the lounge deep in homework when the front door slammed shut. The two looked up to see Ikki storm up the stairs without saying a word. Soon after Kazu walked through the door with a worried look on his face and took a seat in the lounge.

"Kaz, what's up with him?" Sora asked as he went back to his homework

"Someone fucked with the Honda." Kazu was ready for it this time as he was assaulted with a slew of incoherent questions, swears and raging fits of anger from the twins.

"When I find out who did this their ass is dead, NO ONE FUCKS WITH A MINAMI AND LIVES." Nike exclaimed

Kazu had a headache now and decided it would probably be best for him to go home tonight.

He headed upstairs to Ikki's room and knocked on the door. The silence in the room unnerved him so he walked in and saw Ikki passed out on his bed. He leaned over and kissed his sleeping love on the forehead. "I love you babe." He whispered as he left the room and headed back down stairs.

"Nike, I'm headed home tonight, you guys have my camera?" he asked peeking into the lounge

"Hey Kazu, here ya go." Kirik said handing him his camera "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine tomorrow, and don't worry about the car, Falco knows someone who can repaint the car."

Kazu nodded and left to go home.

Driving home, something bothered him, Kazu wasn't sure as to what exactly but that nagging feeling just wouldn't go away. Usually if he felt like this it was bad because it meant something was going to go very wrong.

Lind, Spitfire, and Kanon noticed how cold Ikki had been when he walked right passed them without saying a word. Simca and Kururu were shocked seeing how Ikki so quiet.

Kazu walked up and saw the confused looks on the guys face. "I guess Sora and Nike hadn't told you guys, but last week, someone slashed his tires and keyed his car."

Ringo grimaced; she remembered the last time Ikki was that upset, he was pissed and standoff-ish for days.

Mikan exhaled exasperated "Great it's going to be slightly awkward just like last time."

"I'll catch you guys at lunch in R231?" Kazu asked as he turned to catch up with Ikki

Lind nodded "see you then."

Nue walked up into the room with his lunch with a pissed off look on his face.

Mikan was getting ready to take a bit out of her sub sandwich when she saw Nue "Damn who took a shit in your lunch?"

Nue exploded "Some fucking new asshole who thinks he's god's gift to the fucking world. Had Professor Makagi not been there I would have kicked his bitch ass."

Kanon smirked; he hadn't seen Nue get worked up over anything, which meant this guy had to have really gotten under Nue's skin.

Kururu grimaced 'wow first Ikki, now Nue, I hope nothing else happens.'

Just then Spitfire and Simca walked in, both tense and fuming.

"I can't believe that fucking self absorbed prick."

"Babe had we met this guy on the street, I swear I would have killed him for that."

"Let me guess the new guy?" Kanon asked

"How did you know?" Spitfire asked

Ringo pointed over at Nue who was muttering swears and curses to himself.

Lind sipped his soda "so what's Forest Heights Academy's new resident asshole looks like?"

Nue replied "near six feet."

"Jet black hair medium length" Spitfire chimed

"Piercing blue eyes" Simca snidely remarked

"And he thinks he's the richest kid at this school with an ego to boot." The twins replied standing in the door way

Lind arched his eyebrow; he didn't like it when someone bothered his brothers to the point where they weren't themselves.

Ringo groaned, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long year?"


	8. Chapter 8

Time of Sun and Rain

By Saffire

I don't own Air gear, just this story

Chapter 8: Limits

It had been a rough few weeks, Ikki was finally talking to people again, everyone had calmed down some, but Kazu still wondered whom the new guy at the academy was. It wasn't until Mr. Omaha's 9-week course had begun that Ikki met him.

Ikki had just left his dance class, when Kazu, Kanon and Lind left to go to math, while Ikki headed to Omaha's history. Ikki entered the classroom and took a seat only to receive a slap to the back of the head. "You're in my seat loser?"

"What the hell man?" Ikki stood up ready to confront the guy who insulted and slapped him when he was greeted by an arm pointing past him to the white board.

'Check your name for seating arrangements'

"Like I said dipshit, you're in my seat." The young man whispered

Ikki elbowed the guy in the ribs "Okay so I was in your seat but stop acting like your shit doesn't stink."

"Hey Ikki, you shouldn't treat the riches kid in school like that; Aeon is new and amazing." Orca swooned

Ikki rolled his eyes 'so this is the prick that they were talking about, hmph, I understand now.' Ikki gave a fake smile "whatever you say Orca." He walked up to see where his seat was located. Upon seeing his location Ikki groan, 'fuck I'm so going to hate this class.' He walked up to his and sat down, Ikki looked to his left and met eye to eye with Aeon's piercing blue eyes that scanned him as if to say you are worthless.

Ikki sighed and turned his attention to Mr. Omaha as class began.

Kazu was lounging in the activity center when Ikki plopped down muttering.

Ringo, Lind and Spitfire were busy doing homework when Ikki sat down. "What's with you?" Lind asked not even looking up to see who it was.

"So I met our resident asshole." He huffed

Spitfire sighed, "So you met finally Aeon I take it?"

"Yeah, I have to sit next to that piece of shit for 9-weeks"

Kazu looked at his boyfriend 'damn, this guy is just wreaking havoc on us.' He thought. Kazu leaned over and kissed Ikki on the cheek. Kazu knew it would be a matter of time before Aeon would get under his skin.

Three weeks had passed and life had return to normal, well as close to normal as things could get, save for Ikki looking irritated after Omaha's class.

After school, Lind, Kanon, Spitfire, Kururu, Ringo, Kazu, Mikan and Nue were at the Activity Center working on homework and other projects, when Ikki walked through the door.

"God fucking damn it; you have to be shitting me, of all the people in that class." He muttered to himself as he walked up.

Kanon, who was sitting next to Kazu got up, grabbed a chair and brought it to the table and continued studying, without looking up to see what was going on.

Ikki plopped down next to Kazu; no one looked up but knew exactly who was fuming.

"Babe what's wrong this time…..wait before you begin; get a bottle of water."

Kazu knew Ikki would start up and not stop until he tired himself out or until his mouth went dry, either way he was going to have to comfort his boyfriend at the end.

"Can't" was all Ikki had said

Everyone looked up with a puzzled expression on their face; it had become so routine that this was just beyond out of the ordinary.

"I have to…"

"Hey I thought you said you were getting something to drink. You didn't say anything about socializing; I don't want my grade to suffer because you're a slacker." Interrupted a voice

Spitfire and Nue knew that voice, Mikan saw Spitfire reach for his pocket when she grabbed his hand. Nue's breathing deepened. Ikki sighed and rolled his eyes in disgust.

Kazu looked up and was practically in shock, 'the resemblance is beyond uncanny, and he looks like Sano.'

The two locked eyes, it was as if the taller man stared through him like he didn't exist.

Kazu got up and walked up to Aeon "Last I heard this is still a free country and he has the right to come and go as he pleases."

Aeon hooked his finger ''neath Kazu's chin "My, aren't we trying to be a heroic pretty boy, let me guess you're his faggot boyfriend."

Those words broke the dam, and everyone at the table lunged at Aeon causing an all and out brawl to break out.

Luckily, for Aeon, several students joined in to hold off the group, but not before the group got in a few good jabs and kicks.

Sora, Nike, Rika, and Kirik were in the headmaster's office, while Falco sat with everyone else in the conference room.

"Guys why the hell did you have to fight on campus couldn't wait until you where off campus."

"He deserved it," Lind muttered

"I wouldn't doubt, especially to get Kururu and Mikan riled up, come on guys we'll talk about it at the house." Nike said standing in the door

As they got ready to walk out door, Simca, and the twins walked in to the office with a teacher.

"Hey he deserved it; I slapped him in self defense."

Kirik looked, "Kanon, go with them, I'll bring these three with me."

Everyone sat in the den, Sora told everyone that the headmaster took it easy on them since it was a first time offense one-week suspension.

Nike turned to everyone, "We'll get your homework for you, that way you guys don't fall behind, unfortunately Ikki; you have to complete your history project with the bastard. He also has been suspended for provocation of the fight. He's getting two days"

"Go figure, this happens right before we finish. He'll be the one to turn it in I take." Ikki sighed

"Is there anything you need to give him?" Rika asked

Ikki sneered "yeah, this." Ikki pulled out a typed report and dropped it on the desk "I'm not going to deal with him though."

"I'll do it," Kazu said, 'besides, there's something I want to ask him' he thought to himself

Lind commented, "You're the reason it happened"

Kanon socked Lind, as did Kururu

"Actually Kazu isn't suspended because he didn't attack him, we just thought it best for him to come with us today" Kirik stated

For Kazu, the rest of the week seemed to drag by and it had only been two days. In those two days, he met one of the students who vouched for him and held off his friends. Buccha was on the wrestling team, the two hung out but it wasn't Ikki and crew.

That Wednesday, Aeon was allowed to return to campus.

"I hear your friends have another two days; unfortunate for me I still need the rest of the report Ikki has and was told to go through you."

Kazu nodded and gave him the report, Aeon scanned through it "if I need to make changes to Ikki's part, he'll need to take care of them."

"Don't bother, everything will be going through me if Ikki needs anything…. Sano" Kazu stated

"Fine" Aeon turned on his heels, then looked over his shoulder "Kazuma"


	9. Chapter 9

Time of Sun and Rain

By saffir

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Air Gear, just this story

Chapter 9: Pouring Rain

"I need you to come over and get this to Itsy so he can make his own corrections." 'Click' Kazu looked at his cell; he was pissed at how Sano referred to his boyfriend. He sighed and headed down the stairs. As he passed the game room, where Ikki was he called out "I'll be back, our nemesis has quote unquote corrections for you to take care of….I don't want you two to have another fight so no you're not allowed to come with." Kazu interjected before Ikki could protest.

Sighing Ikki agreed, he tossed him his keys and returned to the pool table. "I fucking hate this guy, we get suspended for protecting our honor, Kazu has to still deal with the asshole all because of this damn project."

Kirik just stared at him through his shades "Well Ikki you guys did start the fight, just be grateful the project gets turned in tomorrow."

An hour had passed and Ikki had nearly worn down the floor pacing.

Sora and Nike grabbed their younger brother and planted him on the couch "Will you stop that!" Nike exclaimed

Falco glanced up from his manga "If you're that worried call him."

Ikki instantaneously got his cell phone and started pacing again waiting for Kazu to pick. The phone seemed to ring for what seemed like ages until it went to voicemail.

"Ahhhh, I don't like this, what if he's been in an accident, what if he got a flat tire in the rain, what if..."

"He's on his way back right now." Ringo interrupted

Rika and Mikan came into the den and sat next to Falco and Kirik.

"He's worrying about Kazu isn't he," Mikan whispered to Falco

Falco just nodded

Ikki's cell went off in his hand causing him to scream and scare everyone in the den.

Looking at the caller ID, he didn't recognize the number so he ignored it.

"Didn't know the number," Ikki stated before anyone could ask

His phone went off again, this time it was a text message

'_Answer the phone, dipshit, it's important, it's about your precious Kazuma'_

Upon reading the message, the blood from Ikki's face drained and he became as white as paper.

"What's wrong" Kanon sighed

Before Ikki could answer, the cell went off again and Ikki picked up without even looking at the number

"I'm going to text you the location he will be found, although I'm not sure you'll want to play with damaged goods when I'm done with him."

There was a muffled scream in the background, and then the connection died.

Ikki didn't move, he looked at the text message and knew exactly where to go. In an instant Ikki dropped the cell and ran through the house and out the door. Everyone knew something was wrong and immediately ran after him. Ikki hopped in his car and drove off. 'If anything happens to him, I swear I'm going to fucking kill sick son of bitch."

His sweaty hands clutched the steering wheel, as his heart pounded a mile a minute. Ikki pressed down on the gas pedal even harder, he didn't care if he had gotten a ticket. He knew exactly where to go; Aeon made sure he knew, Ikki wasn't thinking clearly, all he wanted to do was get Kazu back safe and sound.

Everyone hopped in a car and drove after him, they had no clue where they were headed, only that Ikki had that wild look as if he was going to kill someone and that someone was most obviously Aeon. Ringo, who grabbed the phone, read the message "Oh God Kanon you have to catch up to him, please."

Trying to keep an eye on Ikki's car was hard in all the rain. Hearing the urgency in her voice, he knew this was bad news.

The other cars saw Kanon's pick up speed and sped up themselves.

Ringo forwarded the text to the others so they knew what was going on.

When Simca read the message to Spitfire, his eyes darkened and narrow "That fucking asshole is dead when I get my hands on him."

The sight to pedestrians looked as if the four cars were racing each other, with Ikki's car in the lead.

Rika looked back and saw the cop car start up its sirens.

"Sora, keep going we'll just have to deal with them later." Rika called out

Nike was already texting telling everyone to ignore the cop.

Finally, Ikki reached his destination, leaving the car on, he raced down the pathway to the giant house with the others were not too far behind him. The rain pounded at him, but he didn't care, he had to get Kazu back.

Without warning, a sound echoed that made time seem to slow to a crawl. The sound echoed in his ears, his heart felt as if it had stopped. He ran even faster now, his legs carried him as fast as they could down the pathway to the front door. Completely focused on his destination, he couldn't hear the voices calling out to him.

"AEON" he shouted as he kicked in the door

There was a body on the floor drenched in blood with a knife next to it. Ikki looked up and saw a room with light coming from it.

"KAZU, KAZU" he shouted running down the hall

Ikki ran to the door and saw his angel on the floor, blonde hair soaked in blood. Ikki dropped next to his boyfriend's body. The floor was soaked in fresh blood; Ikki stared entranced at his bloody hands when Sora wrapped his arm around his little brother, dragging him out of the room. Ikki stared at his hands in disbelief as Sora tried to get Ikki to focus on him.

Nike was already calling 911, Rika ran into the mansion with the two police officers. Just as Ringo and the rest entered, everyone heard the blood chilling scream escape Ikki's throat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He ran down the hallway, picked up the knife, and attacked the lifeless body on the floor.

"WHY, WHY, WHY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHYYYYYY!" he cried out with each stab

Spitfire hugged Ikki as tight as he could pulling him away from Aeon's lifeless body as Kirik struggled to get the knife out of Ikki's hands, Ikki then turned to spitfire and cried into his coat.

"Ikki, Kazu's still breathing, the paramedics are on their way." Sora called out

The Police men took the teens statements and told them they will be in contact with them.

Ikki was sandwiched between his brothers as the paramedics wheeled Kazu's body out to the mansion. Nike and Sora felt Ikki tense then go completely limp and shiver as tears poured out of his eyes.

Without saying a word, everyone headed to the cars and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Time seemed non-existent to Ikki in the waiting room, Sora, Nike and Spitfire were pacing the way he had been before receiving the call. Ringo, who was sitting next to him, held his hand; she could feel him shiver ever now and then.

Rika had been holding Ikki as if he were about to disappear, she was trading off comforting Ikki between the three who were currently pacing the room

Kanon had his face in his hands, ignoring the growling of his stomach.

Kirik, Lind, Mikan, and Kururu where in the cafeteria grabbing food making sure people ate, especially Ikki.

"Fucking bastard" Lind muttered under his breathe

"Lind, I know you're upset, just try and keep your cool, Ikki's really going to need our support." Kirik whispered to him

* * *

"I know he's not going to want to eat but I don't want him passing out because of the stress of this." Mikan said as she paid for the sandwiches

When they got back to the waiting room, they passed out food to everyone. As Mikan sat down with Falco, she looked up and saw Ikki nibbling on part of his sandwich before setting it down. She gave a weak smile before she started eating.

Agito and Akito quietly played a game of chess to get there mind of the worry. Lind and Kururu sat next to the twins, Lind looking upset and Kururu leaning on him staring at the floor.

Simca finally got Spitfire to sit down and eat, while Sora and Nike still paced.

Kirik grabbed the Takeuchi twins and forced them to sit down and start eating, but just like Spitfire, they pounded down their food and all three were once again pacing the room.

It had been 2 hours since they had arrived and still hadn't heard any news about Kazu.

Finally, a doctor walked into the room.

"I'm Dr. Minami; I'd like to speak with Spitfire Mikura?"

Spitfire got up and walked to the doctor. "Whatever it is you just say it to us all."

Ikki got up and walked up to where his brothers, Spitfire and the doctor were. Everyone was now huddled around the doctor

Upon looking around and seeing the group, the doctor hesitated, but it was when his eyes landed on Ikki, Dr. Minami understood.

"He lost a lot of blood the stab wounds pierced several organs, we did what we could but I'm sorry we couldn't save him." Dr. Minami stated

Instantaneously Ikki collapsed as tears pouring out of his eyes, Sora and Nike were on both sides of him supporting their younger brother.

Ringo was crying in Kanon's chest, Rika was holding on to Sora. Kururu hugged Lind's back as his fist pounded the wall and he cried into his other arm. Kirik held the twins as they cried. Spitfire slid down the wall with tears pouring out of his eyes with Simca next to him. Falco and Mikan dropped their heads letting their tears fall unbidden.

Dr Minami looked at the group of young adults and teens mourning the loss of their friend; it broke his heart to see people in such pain at the loss of someone who was very obviously a family member even if not by blood. 'This kid must have been very special to them.' He thought as he quietly left the room

As Dr. Minami walked down the hall, he heard the mournful cry as Ikki let out a yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" He paused, walked into a nearby room and began to tear up at the loss of a young man who meant a lot to the people he just told had passed.

* * *

The waiting room slowly emptied as the group began leaving, Nike told everyone to just head to their place and they'd catch up. The only ones left were Spitfire, Simca, Rika, and the three Takeuchi brothers.

On the ride home, Sora drove while Nike rode with a passed out Ikki in the backseat.

Ikki's phone vibrated with a text message.

"We never thought he'd go that far, we're sooo sorry. We have something that Kazu was working on; it only seems right that you see it. We'll stop by to give it to you tomorrow. – Akira, Kaito and Om" Nike read the text to his brother.

Sora sighed "They're more than welcome; I'm just not sure how he's going to be feeling tomorrow about seeing people."

Nike nodded

* * *

When they arrived, they saw everyone was passed out save for Spitfire. Nike carried Ikki to his room, while Sora went to Spitfire.

Nike laid his little brother down on his bed. "I'll be strong for you through this Ikki." He said brushing Ikki's bangs out of his face.

Ikki stirred a little a mumbled in his sleep "Kazu."

Nike felt as if his heart were about to explode. 'Even in his sleep he's calling out to him.' Nike thought as he turned knocking a book off the desk.

The book fell open to a page filled with photos of Ikki and Kazu; Nike went from photo to photo. The two of them hanging upside down on a set of monkey bars, another photo was of the group rehearsing for last year's festival with everyone covered in sweat. The picture Nike stared at the longest was Ikki and Kazu both dancing in the middle of a rainstorm getting drenched. The look on both boys' faces was one of sheer joy. Nike smiled bitterly knowing he would not see his little brother smile like that for a long time.

Nike closed the book and walked back down stairs to meet up with Spitfire and Sora.

* * *

As Sora walked up to him, Spitfire got up, hugged him tightly and started crying into his shoulder. Sora just hugged his friend tighter, rubbing his back.

"I can't believe it; he's gone." Spitfire sobbed

The two stood for a while in the hug, Spitfire's knees went weak, and Sora slowly slid to the ground with his friend.

Nike joined the two in the embrace "It'll be okay, we need to stay strong for Ikki, he's really going to need us."

"I agree" said a voice from the hallway; Rika walked out into the dining room "we all have to be strong for Ikki, but we have to be strong for everyone else too."

Kirik and Falco walked out of the living room and hugged Spitfire.

The six sat at the table and talked about funeral arrangements as well as what's going to happen in the next few days. Sora told the others about the text message.

"It's understandable that they'd want to give their condolences, I know they were shocked on receiving the news."Rika commented

"Yeah, the three of them were shocked and shattered that he did something like that." Spitfire said "I received a text from them asking me what happened, because police showed up at their place asking questions about Aeon and Kazu."

They moved out to the patio and just sat watching the sunrise.

"You know things are going to be different from now on." Spitfire said

Nike nodded and looked up to Ikki's room.

* * *

The mood in the house was very somber. The TV was on with no one was really watching it; it was only on to disrupt the deafening silence that filled the house.

Not much was said until Kaito, Akira and Om came over, even then, there wasn't much said.

"He was working on a slideshow for his senior year, it's unfinished, but I thought it would be proper for you guys to have it." Om said giving Nike the package

Nike nodded "thank you."

Akira and Kaito spoke with Spitfire about the incident, Sano's behavioral change and the plans for the funeral.

On quite a few nights, Sora and Nike would check on Ikki in his room and hear him sobbing quietly in the middle of the night, and in the beginning one of them would sleep in his bed with him, and later sleep on the floor of his room.

* * *

The funeral had passed and Ikki finally started coming around, but he wasn't as energetic as he used to be.

Everyone understood why, and didn't say anything, most of the time they tried to avoid bringing up Kazu in conversation.

Some of the group noticed Nike had disappeared for some time and would come back saying he had something important to do, or he'd just be working on his laptop with something. Then again, most everyone in the group tried to keep themselves busy with each other and other things to keep themselves from losing it.

Life finally seemed to return to normal, but there was just always that feeling of Kazu missing.

Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay, thank you soo much for putting up with the long delays


	10. Chapter 10

Time of Sun and Rain

By saffir

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Air Gear, just this story

Chapter 10: Time of Sun and Rain

Nobunaga wiped the tears from his eyes "I'm so sorry guys."

"You guys should go and get ready" said an all too familiar voice

Everyone looked up and Rika, Kirik, Nike, Sora, Falco, Kanon, Lind, Kururu and Spitfire on the balcony of the garden.

Ringo puzzled asked "what are you guys doing here?"

Lind smiled "As if we'd miss you guys perform."

The group got up and headed to the auditorium for the festival.

* * *

The group performed a dance number and dedicated it to Kazu, many of the students had heard about what had happened the previous year and as the dance ended, the entire auditorium erupted in applause.

The performances were coming to a close when Principle Korojii took the stage.

"We have a special presentation that has been delivered by one of our Alumni, as many of you know last year we lost two of our students in a horrible tragedy. One of them was working on a presentation for this year's festival; this Alumnus has decided to complete this student's unfinished work in memory of him."

Ikki and crew looked over at Nike who had a smile on his and nodded.

The lights went dark and Faith Hill's "There you'll be" began to play. Images of the school were projected, soon followed by Ikki and the group. Candid shots of the group appeared; on the boat at the lake, at the amusement park, at the club and on campus with them dancing in the rain. Pictures of the groups rehearsal for the festival two years ago showed, followed by the couples, Kaito and Akira, Spitfire and Simca, Mikan and Falco, Akito and Agito, Lind and Kururu, Kanon and Ringo, and Sora and Rika. The last minute of the song was filled with images of Ikki and Kazu. As the song ended, the picture slowly faded from showing the entire group in front of the club to Ikki sitting alone under a tree, staring up at the sky, with a transparent image of Kazu leaning against the same tree. Slowly words appeared in the sky "I'll always be there in times of sun and rain."

The End

Authors Notes:

I've finally finished it, hope you enjoyed it, I know there were a few long periods where I didn't update but thank you for hanging in there. Special thanks to TwinkleNoob, Ranchan-akira, and LolyGothica, you guys were my motivation and was everyone who read, favorited this story. I may go back and revamp it because I believe there are a few continuity errors but that will be at a later date. As a side note, I was originally going to make this a Naruto fic but decided against it and I'm glad I did. Once again thank you for taking your time to read my first "completed/non one-shot fic"


End file.
